


Star on a Tree

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 13:  “I can’t reach the top of the tree.”





	Star on a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 13

Christmas time had come around and for the first time in a while it was one he was looking forward to. Sure since joining the team he spent Christmas with the Palmer’s who gave him an open invitation, but it always felt a little like he was some charity case no matter how grateful he was. 

But this year he was spending the holidays with a different family. 

Nick opened the oven once it was heated enough, slipping in the tray of peppermint cookies. 

“Nick!” 

Closing the oven, Nick followed the direction of where his name was called. 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips as he stood at the entrance to the living room to see his girlfriend on her toes with her arm stretched trying to place the star on top of the tree.

“Having problems there?” He couldn’t help but tease. His eyes glanced down at the sliver of skin showing from her shirt riding up. 

“Yes.” Ellie huffed in annoyance. “I can’t reach the top of the tree.”

Nick chuckled again, walking over and taking the star from her hand. 

Effortlessly he got it on, plugging it in and pressing the button to light it up. 

“That’s not fair.” She sighed. “You’re only a little taller than me, I was so close!” 

“Ellie.” Nick grinned, pulling her into his arms. “Why didn’t you just use the step stool?”

“....Oh.” 

“I’m glad you forgot.” He told her, giving her a pointed look. “I don’t want you climbing on anything.”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “I would have been careful!” She huffed again. “I think pregnancy brain has kicked in already.”

Nick laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Did you put my cookies in?” She asked. 

“Of course, I can’t deprive my pregnant girlfriend of her cookies.”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
